


An Assortment of Clexa

by TartCherryJuice



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, I have a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TartCherryJuice/pseuds/TartCherryJuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where I'll be putting all of my little Clexa fics that either won't be turned into a longer story or are too short for me to consider a proper one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Assortment of Clexa

**Author's Note:**

> This was written and hour after I watched the finale 'cause I couldn't sleep. It was my coping mechanism.

“They’re dead.” Lexa had heard the flutter of the tent flap, expected it even, but the voice was one that made her immediately turn to face the new occupant.

Clarke.

“Clarke?” Lexa is breathless, immediately taking a step towards the other girl, “Clarke, what-“

“They’re all dead, Lexa.”

It’s then that Lexa hears the first crack in Clarke’s voice,sees the unshed tears in her eyes, and Lexa’s heart plummets. The Sky People, Clarke’s people, they are dead. Clarke hadn’t found a way into the mountain fast enough.

Lexa freezes, forcibly stopping her subconscious approach towards the blonde. She does not, cannot, regret what she did to save her clan and her people, but the personal cost runs deep. It had cut her and she’s still bleeding from the wound. Clarke, staring at her with tears now falling freely down her face, looks like she is about to speak again. Lexa lets her. She is in no position to say otherwise.

“I killed everyone in Mount Weather to get my people out. It didn’t matter, innocent or not. Cage, the President… Maya.” Clarke bites her quivering lip, “Every single one of them.”

There is a beat of astonished silence before Clarke is rushing forward, feet closing the distance between them, surging into Lexa. Lexa is floored by the new information, but she doesn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around the smaller girl, squeezing her tight.

“You had to, Clarke.” Lexa tries to comfort her with the same mantra that she had been telling herself since she left the Sky People. Although, she wishes she could think of something else because she knows how empty the words are when justifying such fates.

“Did I?"

Clarke bobs her head slightly on Lexa’s shoulder, tears still streaming down her face but she’s without the racking shudders of sobs. Clarke feels for the people she killed, but she is not crying for them right now. She is crying for her humanity, wondering if it has left her. Lexa nudges the tip of her nose deeper into Clarke’s hair and closes her eyes.

They were born to lead.

“ _We were born to break._ ”


End file.
